


sixty-six

by lilyrose225



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, quick poem inspired by the swbb gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/lilyrose225
Summary: hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil
Kudos: 1





	sixty-six

can you hear  
under the roar of your engines  
is that the beating of your heart  
or your breath run quick  
or perhaps, the dull sound  
of a thousand peoples  
under the yoke of evil  
tied so very close to the albatrosses  
we professed to love

can you see  
i ask you, can you see  
where are your children  
do they hold blasters instead of toys  
or dance with deadly lights  
or perhaps, over a million faces  
they paint names and open-circle symbols  
for those very laws  
we swore to protect

can you speak  
in defense of your actions  
when the time of reckoning comes  
or the galaxy is brought to kneel  
or perhaps, to your brother  
when he cries your name in anguish  
forged in a crucible of fire and ash  
over those sacred bonds  
we never meant to break

and yes, so this is how liberty dies  
with one final Order of war  
and to thunderous applause


End file.
